


The Morning's Golden Light

by SkipBack



Series: Scenarios Timeline [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: And it's gay, I almost didn't post this, M/M, and i like it, but i did anyway because i'm trying something new, i have no idea how this happened but it's here, mainly because i'm scared of posting stories with ships in them, swear words included because what's an iz fic without swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: Mornings aren't for everyone. Zib can attest to that.
Relationships: Keef/Zib
Series: Scenarios Timeline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790731
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Morning's Golden Light

**Author's Note:**

> **!~ NOTES BEFORE YOU GET INTO THE STORY ~!**
> 
> _The Morning's Golden Light_ is a story within the "Zeisty's Big Book of WHAT IF Scenarios" series (now titled the Scenarios Timeline,) and it came from some incoherent thoughts at two in the morning.
> 
> Don't ask me why I ship Zib and Keef because I honestly have no idea. My brain kinda just demanded it... like how it demanded that I wrote this scenario instead of sleeping. It was goofy and fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading this as fun as I enjoyed writing it. I mean seriously, you have no idea how much fun it was to write Zib in this scenario. Keef, too! He got _sassy_ all of a sudden.
> 
> Sassy Keef. Holy shit.
> 
> Why do we have to write depressing and edgy Invader Zim fics all the time? Can't hurt to write some fluffy, goofy stuff sometimes, right? It kinda took me a while to figure out how to start it, but I got it done in the end. 
> 
> All I can say about this is that little ginger man knows how to handle big angry bug man. And I do mean "man" because they're adults in this scenario. 
> 
> **!~ AND THAT'S ALL YOU NEEDED TO KNOW. ENJOY THE STORY :D ~!**

In such a dark and depressing world, it was always such a mindbender how mornings like these could be so.... peaceful. 

Really, it was always a perfect morning in Keef's eyes. At times, it was admittedly debatable, but this? This was such a beautiful morning to wake up to. Sunlight poured through the window, casting a golden light throughout the room as though he'd died and went to Heaven. Perfect temperature, perfect setting. 

Everything about this morning was the most perfect morning of them all. 

And he hated that he would have to ruin it for his boyfriend. 

Keef reluctantly pulled the covers down, revealing the odd way Zib had slept this time. His face was smushed up against the actual bedding instead of a pillow, his odd twin cowlicks concealing half of it. Zib was more nocturnal than Keef, so he was pretty sure Zib would sleep until dusk if no one woke him up in the mornings. It was a theory Keef rather not test out. 

Keef reached out and gently shook Zib's shoulder. "Good morning, gorgeous," he said softly, certain his smile was audible. 

Zib said nothing. After a minute, with his voice muffled from his smushed up face: 

"Fuck you." 

"Love you too, Zib," Keef joked. 

As he got out of bed, he purposely threw the covers off Zib. It was something he knew the other man hated, even without telling him. However, all Zib would ever do about it was scrunch his face up and grunt, sticking an arm out as though he was trying to stop Keef from getting up, before letting it fall in front of him. It was hilarious and cute at the same time, and Keef never got sick of it. 

After a moment, Zib rolled onto his back. Keef pursed his lips, finally working up the courage to ask the question he'd been meaning to ask but kept forgetting to. "How is it that Dib's as thin as a stick, and... you're not?" 

"That's rude," Zib noted, his voice gruff with sleep. "You're _sooooooooooo_ rude." 

"Yeah, well, it's clear _somebody_ I know needs to start visiting the gym," Keef said. "I'm talking about you, by the way." 

"Keef, Dib takes care of the running around bullshit," Zib said, holding his arms out. His eyes were still closed. "Y'know? So I don't have to." 

Keef purposely reached out to jab Zib's stomach. 

Zib's eyes immediately flew open. "How dare you." 

"Get up, chubby," Keef said. He padded out of the room. 

"I think I liked you more when you were younger!" Zib called after him. There was a loud _thud_ , and Keef could only assume he'd gotten out of bed in his usual, graceful way — by falling onto the floor. "You weren't an asshole! Why are you an asshole now? What happened to the friendly stalker kid?" 

"I guess you could say you rubbed off on me," Keef said as Zib caught up to him, trailing behind him. 

"You're implying I'm an asshole, aren't you?" Zib asked. "I know that shiteating grin, Keef. You're implying I'm an asshole." 

"You certainly look like one," Keef said. 

"WOW," Zib exclaimed. "I thought you said I was gorgeous! Not even ten minutes ago." 

"You can be both." 

Zib made a little _mmm_ sound. "That's impossible, Keef. I can't be both. It's one or the other." 

Keef stopped in the hallway, turning around so he was facing Zib. He had to stand on his toes due to Zib being a head taller, but he gripped the other's face, pulling him into a kiss. After a minute, he broke the kiss, his smile widening at the startled, flustered look on his boyfriend's face. 

"You're a gorgeous asshole, Zib Membrane." 

Zib made little spluttering noises, clearly unable to form incoherent speech. Maybe he was just having a hard time coming up with an insult. Either way, his face eventually turned a deep shade of red and he frowned. "I hate you. So much." 

"No you don't," Keef said cheerfully. 

" _Urrrrrrgh,_ stop being so good at knowing things." Zib dragged his hands down his face, tugging at his lower eyelids. "That's super annoying. _You're_ super annoying." 

Keef innocently shrugged, turning on his heel and continuing down the hallway. 

"Oooooh... you... you are a nasty person," Zib said. "You know that, right?" 

"I try," Keef said. 

He knew right away what would happen if he said that, which was exactly why he said it in the first place. Zib gave a little breath of a laugh, giving Keef enough time to brace himself before the other man slammed him against the wall, putting his arms out on either side of Keef's head, pinning him in place. Metallic legs extended from behind Zib's head, and Keef knew it would have been terrifying if he hadn't known it was coming. 

"You _try?_ " Zib demanded. 

Keef purposely said nothing, instead waiting for Zib's temper to cool down. Before long, Zib seemed to realize what he was doing, and he pulled back with a horrified expression. 

"Ke—" Zib weakly started. He looked like his heart was starting to break. 

Keef reached up and poked Zib right where his nose should be. " _Boop!_ " 

Metallic legs drooping and pupils comically huge, Zib looked like his brain had crashed into a wall and stopped working all together. This expression right here was the reason Keef got up in the morning. Even though he knew that after this, Zib would spend two hours profusely apologize for slamming Keef into the wall before he got over it, it was one of his favorites. 

Really, it was actually rather adorable... for Zib, anyway. 

What he meant by that was Zib kinda looked like a rat fucked a cockroach. It wasn't a comparison Keef had ever made himself, but it was probably for the best Zib never found out that someone had said that, and who. (Hint: it was someone who wore glasses and also had a weird cowlick.) 

Keef ducked under one of Zib's arms, and heard another _thud_ from behind him — Zib deciding it was a good idea to fall against the wall. Smiling and shaking his head, Keef made his way over to the stairs. 

What a delightful morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, Keef is Zib's kryptonite because Keef's weapon is pretty much love and affection. i mean zib can't deny that it works because of the fact any kind of attention and love is irresistable but—
> 
> Also, ain't this interesting way to introduce a series. And the name too. "Zeisty's Big Book of WHAT IF Scenarios". Either way, I hope you enjoyed because I'm a little nervous about the responses to this. :D
> 
> edit: yeah haha... scenarios timeline. haha.


End file.
